


Wanna Bet?

by alysmith



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysmith/pseuds/alysmith
Summary: Prompt Ask: DickBabs playing Too Hot, a kissing game where two people kiss without touching each other. The first one who touches the other loses. Winner gets to do whatever they want to the looser. You can decide if you want it to be friendly, romantic, fluffy or smutty.Spoiler Alert: I made it fluffy.





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more prompts and/or follow me on Tumblr: alysonn19
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies!

Both competitive in nature, it had become something of a routine for Dick and Barbara to make bets with one another. It had started when they were kids, sitting together in the kitchen of Wayne Manor, notebooks, textbooks, pens, and pencils covering the counter as they worked on their homework. A plate of Alfred’s cookies sat in the middle of the strewn papers. 

As the minutes slipped by, the cookies steadily depleted. When they were down to a single cookie, Dick bet Barbara he could finish his math homework before she finished her English reading. The winner, he told her, could have the last cookie to his or herself. “You’re on,” Barbara agreed.

(Ten minutes later, she was snacking on the final cookie while Dick pouted.)

Their friendly wagers also extended to their extra curriculars. It wasn’t unusual for Gotham thugs to hear Robin shout, “Betcha I can knock out more guys!” in the middle of a battle.

“You’re on, Boy Blunder!” Batgirl would tease. 

Eventually, the Robin title was dropped for Nightwing, and Batgirl became Oracle. Their mantles were passed onto new heroes; heroes who soon became a part of their ever-growing family. 

As the times changed, Dick and Barbara matured. Soon, the two began dating. Things were changing, that was definite, but still, the couple kept with their harmless bets.

One afternoon, the two sat together in Dick’s apartment. The TV was on, but neither was paying much attention to the documentary playing out on screen. Both parties were enraptured, smiling and whispering sweet-nothings as they exchanged kisses, enjoying each other’s company.

“Hey,” Dick mumbled, pulling away. “Wanna bet?” he asked playfully.

Barbara tilted her head, a smile dancing on her lips. “What’s the bet?” she asked.

At that, Dick took Barbara’s leg, which had been draped over his own, and moved it off his lap. He then scooted farther back from her- still rather close, but no longer touching.  
“We kiss, but no touching one another,” Dick explained. “First person to touch the other loses.”

Barbara leaned in close, her lips hovering just in front Dick’s. “And what does the winner get?” she whispered coyly.

Dick closed the gap, his lips meeting Barbara’s in a soft, slow kiss. Then, pulling away slightly, he murmured, “Whatever they want.”

“You’re on, Boy Blunder.”


End file.
